The one
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras is getting married to Eponine. When Grantaire got the news, he hid his depression. Everyone but Enjolras could see that Grantaires heart was breaking. When will Enjolras realise that Grantaire was always the one. Modern AU. Rating may go up. Eponine is a bit OOC in this.
1. the invite

**Hi guys, this is a collaboration with Jackie, Lily and me.**

**Summary: Enjolras is getting married to Eponine. When Grantaire got the news, he hid his depression. Everyone but Enjolras could see that Grantaires heart was breaking. When will Enjolras realise that Grantaire was always the one. Modern AU. Rating may go up. Eponine is a bit OOC in this. This is NOT an Enjonine story, this is a Grantjolras story.**

Grantaire read over the letter over and over again. He couldn't breathe properly. He knew that Enjolras was going to get married to another at some point, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. And he always pictured that he would be the one to marry him. The letter read:

_Dear: Nicholas Grantaire,_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Julian Enjolras and Eponine Thenardier._

The rest of the letter didn't matter at that very moment. Grantaire placed the letter on the table in front of him and leaned back on his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't even notice when his tears started falling. He opened a new bottle of wine and before holding it up to his lips he said, "To the happy couple." Before he began drinking the first of many drinks that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Eponine said holding Enjolras hand in her own.

"Neither can I." Enjolras said with a smile. Eponines face went serious.

"What does…Taire think of us getting married?"

Enjolras looked puzzled. Eponine knew that Grantaire had feelings for Enjolras for years now, "Um, I don't know. I haven't spoken to him ever since I sent him the invitation. Why do you ask?"

Eponine then quickly put a smile on her face, "No reason." Eponine liked the fact that Enjolras was so clueless about Grantaires crush, and she wanted to keep it that way. If he found out, Grantaire might just steal him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the musian, when Eponine and Enjolras walked in everyone stood and clapped, they had obviously got the wedding invitation, "Here comes the happy couple!" Courfeyrac said. Everyone smiled and patted them both on the back.

When everyone had sat back down, Grantaire then stood up. He smiled a half smile and said to them both, "Congratulations," everyone could hear the hurt in his voice that he tried to cover up, all except for Enjolras, "I'm happy for you both."

The silence drifted off when more people came to talk to the happy couple. Grantaire fell back into his chair. Combeferre came over to Grantaire, "You don't have to stay if this makes you uncomfortable R." Combeferre said.

Grantaire smiled a fake smile, "Why would I want to leave? I'm so happy for them? I'm not jealous ok."

Combeferre frowned, "I didn't ask whether you were jealous or not R." Grantaire sighed and finished his wine. "R, I know you're hurting, we all do. You don't have to watch this." Grantaire glanced over to his Apollo who was smiling and laughing and occasionally kissing Eponines cheek. Grantaire suddenly didn't feel too well.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll be right back." Grantaire said before leaving Combeferre. Eponine saw Grantaire leave and eyed him closely.

"Enjy, I'm gonna go get some air I'll be right back ok?" She said. Enjolras nodded and Eponine kissed him before leaving. Combeferre noticed Eponine follow Grantaire out and had a feeling that whatever was happening, wasn't going to end well. Combeferre silently followed Eponine outside.

Grantaire had walked out to an alleyway where he leaned against the side of a wall. Eponine walked up to Grantaire. Combeferre hid around the corner and listened in on the conversation. "Hey, Grantaire," Eponine started.

"Hello 'Ponine. Congratulations!" Grantaire said with a fake grin.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Grantaire!" Grantaire wiped his fake smile off his face, "I know you have a little crush on Enjolras. Now, feel free to think about him in your little fantasies, but keep your little dreams a secret ok? Enjolras is mine now, and I'm keeping it that way. If you ever touch my Julian, I swear to god, I will make your life a living hell!" Grantaire was stunned into silence. Combeferre couldn't believe what he was hearing, half way through he had to put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from gasping. Eponine then left the alleyway and made her way back to the musian.

Grantaire slid down the wall to the floor. As soon as Eponine was gone, Combeferre ran towards R and knelt down beside him, "What was that about?!" Combeferre said loudly.

"It's fine." Grantaire said wiping his watery eyes, "It will probably help me get over Enjolras faster anyway." Combeferre wrapped his arms around Grantaire and hugged him tight. Grantaire buried his face in his shoulder and let the tears fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Grantaire and Combeferre were back in the musian, Eponine was already there, sitting on Enjolras lap. People were laughing and chatting around them. Combeferre wanted to tell everyone what he had just seen. He wanted to tell everyone that Eponine had actually threatened Grantaire. Grantaire could see it on his face and placed his hand on Combeferres shoulder and shook his head. Combeferre wanted to argue but it would have only made the matter worse so he forced himself to nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Eponine was having a girl's night out, you know, talking about wedding organising and having fun with the girls. Enjolras was working at home by himself. He had a lot of work to do. He was busily writing a letter when there was a knock at the door, "It's open." Enjolras said. Grantaire walked in carrying a small basket. He placed the basket on the table, getting Enjolras attention. "And what is this?" He asked.

Taire smiled, "Food. I figured you'd be too busy working to remember to feed yourself." Enjolras laughed.

"Yep, you know me too well." Grantaire took out the food and handed it to Enjolras.

"So, are you…looking forward to your wedding?"

Enjolras smiled, "yeah, I'm marrying the perfect woman. Eponine's the best, I am truly the luckiest man in the world!"

Grantaire felt a sharp pain pass through his body. Grantaire looked at Enjolras. He looked into his deep blue eyes and his golden hair. Grantaire had never seen a day when Enjolras looked bad, he always looked perfect, at least, that's what he thought. During the time he was gazing at Enjolras, he realised that he had somehow moved really close to the man, but surprisingly, Enjolras hadn't moved away. Grantaire was quite shocked by this. Grantaire found his had traveling up to Enjolras hair and he brushed it out of his eyes. Enjolras then seemed to snap out of the sudden trance and pulled away; he cleared his throat and looked away from Grantaire. Grantaire felt shamed, hopeless, embarrassed and devastated all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I-I got to go. I don't know what just happened." Grantaire then darted out the room and out the door before Enjolras could say anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued, :)**

**Kimi**

**P.s. I promise I will update my other stories soon :)**


	2. Stay back

The next day Grantaire figured he owed Enjolras an explanation. Obviously he wasn't going to tell him about the whole crush thing. Grantaire walked over to Enjolras who was sitting with Eponine and Jehan. "Enjolras, can I talk to you?" Eponine eyed Grantaire warningly with an expression that said, _watch what you're doing pretty boy._

Enjolras got up and went over to Grantaire, "Hey 'Taire," He said as if the whole awkward incident didn't even happen, "What's up?"

"About last night-"

Enjolras cut Grantaire off mid-sentence, "It's cool R, you were probably drunk or something wright?" Ah, yes of Corse, to Enjolras Grantaire was nothing but an alcoholic, sometimes Grantaire forgot that no matter how much he wanted to be with Enjolras, he will always be nothing but a good for nothing drunk.

"Yeah, sure, I was. I just came over to say sorry and stuff, so yeah." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled, "It's good man. See you later." Enjolras pat R on the back and went to join the others. Grantaire sighed.

Grantaire went home and decided to do some painting to relax a bit, and take his mind off things. He wasn't sure what to paint at first so he decided to just paint a simple sky. He then added clouds which reminded him of heaven. He painted an angel sitting in the clouds.

"Jesus fuck." Grantaire said to himself when he realised he had just involuntarily painted Enjolras as the angel. Why was he having such a hard time getting over him? Grantaire didn't notice when Combeferre entered the room, he was too busy staring at the painting.

"Nice picture R." Combeferre said, "But surely seeing the real Enjolras is better than a painting is it not?"

Grantaire tried to act casual, "You think it looks like Enjolras? I don't see it."

"Grantaire, stop." Combeferre said simply, "why can't you just live with the fact that you are in love with Enjolras. Is that too much to admit? I don't care that Enjolras is soon to be married to Eponine, I just know that you are better for Enjolras than she is." Combeferre stands by the window and looks down at the street below. "Eponine treats Enjolras like her puppet. Ever since they started seeing each other, Enjolras hasn't been the same. He isn't himself around her anymore."

"I've noticed." Grantaire says, still looking at his painting, "He used to love doing crazy things. He used to not care what other people thought of him. He used to be so confident. He used to be his own man, no one could tell him what to do. That was the man I fell in love with-"

Grantaire put his hand to his mouth realising what he just said, "It's ok R, say it."

"I'm in love with Enjolras."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Courfeyrac had invited all the guys out to go out for some drinks that night. Grantaire wasn't going to go, but Combeferre dragged him out. He said he needed the fresh air.

They all sat at the bar, "I thought Enjolras was coming." Marius said.

"Nah, he can't, he's spending the night wedding planning with Eponine." Courfeyrac replied Grantaire looked over suspiciously.

"Is Eponine forcing him to do that?" Grantaire asked.

There was silence until Courfeyrac said, "Um…no I don't think so, I mean he can do what he likes, Eponine has no power over him."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "I'm going home early, see you guys tomorrow." Everyone let him leave except Combeferre. Combeferre followed him to the door.

"Grantaire, I know where you're going. Remember what Eponine said, you'll be on her bad side for the rest of your life! She could do anything to you-"

"She only said she'd hurt me if I interfered with her love life with Enjolras and I'm not going to. Trust me Ferre, I'll be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire knocked on Eponines door. Eponine opened the door to see Grantaire. Eponines eyes widened. She looked behind her and then back at Grantaire, "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"I was bored." Before Eponine could hiss at him again, Enjolras steps into the conversation.

"Oh, hi Grantaire. Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I was bored."

"You want to come in?" Enjolras asked. Eponine looked at Enjolras with wide eyes, Enjolras ignored her.

Grantaire smiled at this, "Sure," He says whilst entering, Eponine throws him a glair, "How's wedding planning going?" Grantaire asked. He took a seat in the living room on the sofa. Enjolras sat down next to him.

"I'm bored as hell." Enjolras said as quietly as possible so Eponine couldn't hear.

Grantaire laughed, "Then why are you here? You should be out with us." He said when Eponine left into the kitchen.

"I can't." Enjolras said.

"Why not?"

"Eponine would get mad at me. I want to keep her happy. She might just call the wedding off."

"What, for hanging out with ya mates?! That isn't right Apollo. You can't let her make you her puppet."

"I'm not her puppet!" Enjolras said a little louder than intended. Eponine came back into the room.

"Um, what did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing." The two boys said in unison.

"Enjolras I need to talk to you." Eponine pulled him into the kitchen. "Why is he here?"

"What do you mean why is he here. He's my friend he can do what he likes."

"He's making me uncomfortable Enjy." Eponine said holding Enjolras hand, "This is supposed to be are time together, just the two of us. Can you tell him to leave please, for me Enjy?"

"What! No, I'm not doing that! Just because you don't want him around doesn't mean I can't see my friends."

Eponine was losing it. She turned around so her back was facing Enjolras, "So…I'm less important to you than your friends are am I?" Eponine said, fake crying. Enjolras then felt a rush of guilt pass through him, "No, Eponine no. You are the most important thing to me, I promise." Eponine turned around and hugged Enjolras.

"Tell him he has to leave Enjolras. Prove I am the most important thing to you."

Enjolras hesitated but then made his way to the front room, "Grantaire, I'm sorry but you need to leave."

Grantaire stood up, "What? It's her isn't it! She's forcing you to do this. Enjolras you can't let her do this!"

"'Taire just leave before I get mad!" Enjolras said.

Grantaire froze, "Can you not see what she is doing to you? She's using you! Don't let her do this to you Enjolras. You've changed. What happened to the Enjolras who was always there, who was by your side, who had a mind of his own, what happened to that guy?" Enjolras looked right at Grantaire.

"Enough!" Shouted Eponine, "Get out Grantaire, get out!"

Grantaire sighed and went out slamming the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Grantaire came home to find half of his things stolen. His money and all his valuables were gone. On the table there was a note. It read:

_Grantaire,_

_Stay back. Take this as a warning. I know where you live._

She didn't sign it but it was pretty obvious who it was from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued.**

**P.s. ok so Eponine is VERY OOC. But whatever. Comments would be nice :)**


	3. Do you believe the truth?

**Requested update before I go to America**

Grantaire hadn't been seen by anyone in the last few days. Enjolras couldn't help but feel guilty about it all. Maybe he was Eponines puppet. Had she really changed him so much that she'd made him kick his friend out of his own house? Enjolras walked over to Combeferre and took a seat next to him. "What's the matter Enjolras; you're not quite yourself today."

"Combeferre, tell me honestly. Do you think I'm like…Eponines puppet?"

Combeferre didn't know how to answer the question so he just said truthfully and straightforwardly, "Yes" Enjolras sighed, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"Eponine made me kick Grantaire out of the house. He came over yesterday. I don't know why he came over and I don't know why Eponine made him go."

Combeferre was secretly thinking to himself, how is it possible that a man with such a high IQ cannot tell when someone's in love with them. Of cores Combeferre wasn't allowed to say anything, it would get Grantaire into trouble with Eponine. "You can't let her control you Enjolras."

"The funny thing is, I didn't even realise she was controlling me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Combeferre popped round to Grantaires place to find him painting many pictures of the same person. Enjolras. There were so many paintings of Enjolras that it was unbelievable. Grantaire was too busy painting and jumped when Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder. "Grantaire…you ok buddy?"

Grantaire laughed a sad laugh, "I'm a creep I know."

"You're not a creep Grantaire…you're just suffering. You're dying inside, I can see that."

"You know what? Maybe I should just stop trying!" Grantaire through the paintbrushes that were in his hands at the wall and hit his fist into the wall, breaking it. Grantaire then sank to the floor with his head in his hands.

Combeferre knelt down so he was eyelevel with Grantaire. He put a hand on his trembling shoulder, "I'm not gonna let Eponine do this to you R. I'm telling the police about the threats."

Grantaire then looked up at Combeferre, "No, you can't. Enjolras is happy with Eponine, and I want Enjolras to be happy."

"He's not happy Grantaire! He just thinks he's happy. I know deep down he loves you more than anyone. I can tell by the way he looks at you." Grantaire looked up at Combeferre. Grantaire wiped his eyes which were filled with tears. "Well, if you're not going to tell Enjolras then I sure as hell will." Combeferre got up and walked to the door.

"Combeferre no!" Grantaire got up after him but he was already out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat in the musian. Enjolras was staring at his glass of wine. Eponine was talking to Jehan and Courfeyrac. Suddenly Combeferre burst into the room. Grantaire soon followed, "Eponine," Combeferre said, "Tell everyone here what you've been doing to Grantaire."

"What are you talking about Ferre?" Eponine questioned, playing stupid.

"Eponine quit this stupid act! Tell Enjolras about how you've been threatening Grantaire."

Enjolras stood up, "What are you talking about?"

Combeferre sighed, "Enjolras, you're so fucking stupid. You've let Eponine use you. You've never even noticed that Grantaire's in love with you."

Grantaire stood in the doorway looking at his feet. Enjolras seemed confused, "Wait…"

"Enjolras I swear I have no idea what they're talking about." Eponine said.

Enjolras ignored her, "…All this time…you loved me?" Grantaire looked up at Enjolras. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"…Yes." He whispered.

Combeferre put a hand on Enjolras shoulder, "Eponine has been threatening Grantaire and said that if he ever interfered with your love then Grantaire would pay the consequences."

"Enjolras," Eponine said. Enjolras looked over to Eponine, "Think about this. What kind of sick minded bastard would do something like that? Do you really think I'd actually threaten Grantaire? He's my friend."

Everyone was shocked by this sudden happening, "Don't listen to her Enjolras. She's lying to you."

Enjolras closed his eyes, "…I need a moment." He said. He darted out the room to who knows were.

As soon as he was gone Combeferre walked up to Eponine, "You're evil Thenardier. I hope you burn in hell." Eponine pushed Combeferre away from her making him fall back into the wall. Eponine glared at Grantaire and then went out the door.

"…Is it true…What you said Ferre?" Jehan asked. Combeferre simply nodded. "Why would Eponine do that though, it just doesn't make sense…I'm not sure what to believe."

"Me neither…" Courfeyrac said, "And there's no evidence that she had been threating R…"

"Well, we'll get evidence." Combeferre said, "You'll see."

Combeferre went out the door. Grantaire slowly retreated out as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had to get away from it all. It was all too much to take in. He went back to his apartment. The one he lived in before he moved in with Eponine. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall and just thought about everything he had just been told. Which parts were lies? Which parts were truths?

Grantaire knew Enjolras wouldn't go back to Eponines house. Grantaire went looking for him at his old apartment. When he got there the door was already open. Enjolras forgot to close it when he went in. Grantaire opened the door and went inside, remembering to lock the door behind him. Enjolras was sitting on the floor staring across the room. Grantaire took a seat next to him. There was a moment of silence until Grantaire said, "I don't care which story you believe. I just want you to be happy. If you want to go with Eponine then, fine, I guess I don't care as long as you're happy."

"I don't know what I want anymore. If Eponine's lying to me…but why would she?"

"Because she wants you all to herself."

Enjolras turned to Grantaire, "Did she really threaten you?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, "Yes. You can believe what you want. Eponine loves you, and I do too."

"…Well, you're the only one who loved me enough to come and find me." Enjolras said with a small smile. Grantaire kissed Enjolras and for the first time in a long time Enjolras felt what love was like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre was walking home. He took his usual root down an alleyway. Suddenly his path was blocked by a large man. Combeferre turned to go back but then saw there was someone behind him. "What do you want?" Combeferre said trying to hide the fear that was slowly creeping up on him.

"We were sent here by our boss. Looks like you made her mad. She wants us to rough you up a bit." One of the men said.

Suddenly Combeferre knew what was going to happen next. The next thing he knew the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**


	4. What is love?

That night Grantaire and Enjolras were still at the apartment. Grantaire and Enjolras were lying on the sofa together. Enjolras rested his head on Grantaires chest. "How long have you felt this way about me Grantaire?"

Grantaire sighed, "Ever since I've known you." Grantaire admitted, "It was kind of love at first sight."

Enjolras smirked, "You sound like Pontmercy." Grantaire laughed. Enjolras phone rang. Enjolras pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Is this Julien Enjolras?"

"Yes, may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"This is the St. Marcus Hospital. Your friend Harry Combeferre has been found severally injured."

Enjolras sat up, "What?"

"He was brought in not long ago."

"How bad is he?"

"If you'd like to come see for yourself-"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Enjolras hung up the phone and grabbed his coat.

Grantaire sat up, "What happened?"

"It's Combeferre, he's in the Hospital." Enjolras said.

Grantaire followed Enjolras out, "Oh my god."

"We got to go see him now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras and Grantaire made it to the hospital. The doctor took them to Combeferre. Combeferre was sitting up in a bed with his arm in a sling and bruises all over. Enjolras and Grantaire went to the side of his bed. "Ferre?" Enjolras said.

Combeferre looked up, "…Enjolras? Where am I? Why am I here?"

The doctor came to Enjolras side, "Mr Combeferre, you have been in some sought of attack. You've had some blows to the head and a broken arm. Do you remember any of the attack?"

Combeferre shook his head, "Um…the last thing I remember was Enjolras telling us he was getting married."

"That was last week." Enjolras said.

The doctor sighed, "Mr Enjolras may I have a word with you?" Enjolras stepped outside with the doctor. "I think your friend might be suffering from short term memory loss."

Enjolras jaw dropped, "What?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. I think the bump to the head just knocked a few days off. It should come back after a few days. Until then I suggest you make sure your friend doesn't get into any more trouble."

"So, it will come back in a few days right?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure when it will. It might take time but it will eventually come back." Enjolras sighed.

"Thank you doctor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras came back, "Well, what did the doctor say?" Grantaire asked.

"Combeferre's lost some of his memory, it should come back in a couple of days." Suddenly Enjolras and Grantaire spotted Eponine in the hallway. Enjolras and Grantaire went into the hall and stood in front of her.

"Did you do this to Combeferre?" Grantaire asked.

Eponine looked shocked, "What? Why would you say something like that?"

"Well," Grantaire said, "Maybe you thought Combeferre crossed the line yesterday. Maybe you thought that he knows too much and now you've gone and given him memory loss so he can't tell on you!"

"I was the one who brought him in!" Eponine shouted, "I found him! I can't believe you think I'd do something like that!"

"You brought him in?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes. It just proves that I'd never hurt you guys. I'd never threaten you Grantaire. I don't know why you and Combeferre are playing this stupid game."

"It's not a game Eponine!" Grantaire yelled, "You know what you did! Stop lying!"

"Grantaire" Enjolras said, "Do you even have any proof that she actually did threaten you?"

Grantaire was silent for a moment, "Well…No, but…" Enjolras sighed.

"You believe me…don't you Enjy?" Eponine asked. Enjolras was silent, "I mean…we're getting married tomorrow. We're in love, right?"

Enjolras closed his eyes and took in a breath, "I don't know what love is anymore." Eponine and Grantaire both looked at Enjolras, "I thought I knew but I don't."

Eponine stepped towards Enjolras and put a hand on his cheek, "What we have is love." Eponine kissed Enjolras. Enjolras didn't know what to do but then he closed his eyes and relaxed. Grantaire felt his heart stop. He couldn't breathe.

"…I…I should go." Grantaire said. Grantaire darted out of the Hospital.

Enjolras eyes shot open and he turned to Grantaire who was half way out the door, "Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted. Eponine watched as Grantaire ran away and smiled to herself.

"Forget about it Enjolras. We're in love now. Just focus on our future." Enjolras was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

"…Our future."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire ran back to his own apartment. He was crying uncontrollably. Now that Combeferre had lost his memory there was no one there to stand up for him. Everyone believed Eponines story. No one was on his side. Grantaire slammed the door behind him and fell onto his bed. He carried on crying into his pillow.

He knew Eponine didn't really love Enjolras, and it hurt Grantaire so much. Enjolras was living something he thought was love, but really it was all fake. Grantaire knew what love should feel like. Grantaire loved Enjolras. Grantaire wanted to show Enjolras what love really feels like, but now he was with Eponine, and Enjolras would never know the true meaning of the word 'love'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine had stayed at the hospital with Combeferre. Enjolras wanted to go for a walk by himself. He decided to take a short stroll in the park. He was trying to clear his head when Marius popped out of nowhere. "Hey Enjolras."

"Oh, hey Marius."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Enjolras, I can tell you're down." Marius and Enjolras sat down on a park bench.

"…Well, can I ask you a really weird question?" Enjolras asked.

"Sure, anything, ask away."

"You're in love with Cosette right?"

Marius smiled, "Yeah, I'd say we're in a love kind of relationship."

Enjolras sighed, "…Well, what does it feel like? You know, love."

Marius shrugged, "Well, love is kind of hard to describe. It's kind of like, whenever you're near the person you love, you get this strange tingling feeling in your stomach. You get a little nervous around them. They make you feel special. You love someone when you only want to be with them. Love makes you feel warm inside. It makes you feel like you and your love could rule the world." Enjolras blinked a few times, "That's all I can really say, but you love Eponine, you know what love feels like."

Enjolras sighed, "Yes…of course I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre was allowed to go home on the same day after the doctor had run some tests. Combeferre didn't remember anything that happened on that week so he totally forgot about Eponine and her threatening Grantaire. And Eponine was winning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Oh yeah, I'm back from America so updates will be a bit faster I guess, but I'm a little stressed out right now for personal reasons so I might not write for a bit but we'll have to wait and see.**

**K. Alex**


End file.
